


School Gossip

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute girlfriends being cute, F/F, art teacher!clary and science teacher!maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: After word travels that Idris High's art and science teacher's are dating their relationship becomes the talk of the halls.





	School Gossip

“Yeah, they definitely know we’re dating,” Maia laughs as she watches a pack of students disappear from the small slotted window in her classroom’s door.

“Well, we’re not exactly subtle,” Clary laughs stepping closer to Maia to brush a hand down her arm softly.

It’s true they aren’t. They haven’t been since the day Clary began working at Idris High. Maia had been captivated by the new art teacher from the moment she saw her in the teacher’s lounge on the first day of the new school year. Mrs. Herondale had finally retired no longer having the patience to deal with fifteen to eighteen-year old’s any longer, Maia had assumed her replacement would likely be another seasoned teacher, but instead they’d hired the most beautiful woman Maia has ever seen.

She’d spent the first few weeks of the school year quietly observing the new teacher, as a science teacher observing was an important part of her job so it was in her opinion a totally justifiable thing to do, watching her over steaming cups of coffee from across the room then one day Clary looked back and caught her eyes. She walked over to Maia formally introducing herself with a shy smile biting her bottom lip when their hands touched for the first time. And just like that Maia was done for.

A tentative flirtatious friendship started from there and soon enough, bold as ever, Maia blurted out that she’d like to take Clary on a date. Clary had said yes. Now, barely a month later, it seems their burgeoning romantic relationship is the hot gossip of the halls.

“You think they’ll get weird about it?” Maia asks lifting herself up to sit on the desk at the front of her classroom. It’s no doubt younger generations are more understanding and accepting as time goes, but she can’t help but worry a bit. She doesn’t hide who she is, she’s bisexual and damn proud of it, but she’s been largely single during the time she’s been teaching and parents aren’t always as accepting as their children.

“If they do we have the power to send them to the principal’s office,” Clary smiles stepping forward reaching out to part Maia’s legs a bit and settle herself between them. “And neither can their parents Superintendent Lightwood has a gay son who’s married to a bisexual man there’s no way she’ll let anything happen to us.”

It’s true, they’re lucky to have the boss they do.

“Okay, but the students are definitely going to not let it go, they’ll absolutely keep talking,” Maia says looking at the small window again as the voices begin to dull outside the students all heading to their final classes of the day. Blissfully she and her girlfriend both have free periods to close their days.

“By this time next week someone will dump someone very publicly on a football field or something and the boring old art and biology teacher’s dating one another will be old news,” Clary says draping her arms over Maia’s shoulders and stepping even closer.

Maia smiles as she settles her hands on her girlfriend’s hips, softly rubbing her thumbs in a circular motion against the space where Clary’s white t-shirt rides up slightly.

“My moneys on the Blackthorn kid and his latest girlfriend of the week,” Maia says.

Clary laughs moving one hand from Maia’s shoulder to bop her on the nose playfully, “And you say you don’t listen to student gossip.” Maia simply shrugs, she tries not to really pay attention to the gossip of her students but some of it is hard to ignore it’s just so ridiculous. “But you’re absolutely right, that’s been doomed since day one.”

Maia leans in taking Clary’s bottom lip between her own kissing her sweet and slow. It’s still new, still fresh, but she doubts a day will come when the action of kissing her girlfriend won’t send a spark of light through her veins. The kiss escalates from there, a little heat catching it ablaze when Clary suddenly pulls back.

Maia groans, a disappointed sound and actually pouts when she tries to lean back in, Clary keeping herself out of Maia’s reach. Clary simply smirks raising an eyebrow, the look promising they’ll absolutely continue this later, but not on school grounds.

“We’re not doomed though, right?” Maia says pout still prominent. She’s mostly teasing, but there is a spark of her that worries this is all too good to be true. She’s never had the best luck in romance, but something about this feels special, feels lasting. She hopes Clary feels the same.

Clary responds with a soft smile, “No way, babes. I’d say we might be the opposite, destined even.”

And Maia says damn the fact they’re on school grounds at that tightening her grip on Clary’s hips to pull her back in close. She leans in for a light kiss that she pours all her hopes for them into.

“That’s a bold statement there, Fray,” Maia says when they pull back, Clary’s eyes still blissfully and peacefully closed.

Clary’s eyes open, green and glistening with a swell of emotion that neither of them has yet to say out loud.

“Well, you make me feel pretty bold,” she smiles leaning in to place one last light kiss on Maia’s lips.

They stay like that for a while close together and just being and talking quietly until suddenly an hour has passed and the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Clary mournfully backs up from her comfortable space wrapped up in Maia heading to her classroom where the weekly art club will meet shortly. Maia watches her go with a light smile when she suddenly remembers she won’t be seeing her girlfriend until tomorrow at work and won’t be able to have a moment alone with her until the next evening since she hosts a study hall on Friday’s during her free period.

“Wait,” she says hopping down from the desk as Clary reaches the door opening it halfway. Maia leans in for a quick, hopefully not noticeable kiss as students start filing through the hall. “That should last me till tomorrow night.” She smirks when she pulls back. Clary just shakes her head fondly and bites her lip as she turns away with a slight wave.

Maia leans on the doorway and watches until Clary turns at the end of the hall her red hair flipping as she goes.

“It’s weird thinking our teachers have like social lives,” Maia hears a female student behind her say and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, but they’re a pretty cute couple, I mean did you see that kiss that Ms. Roberts clearly thought was sly,” another female student’s voice responds. Maia’s eyes widen at first knowing they’d been seen, but then smiles softly at the idea that even though they’re the gossip of the week at least it’s because their students seem to think they’re a cute couple. Maia wholeheartedly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they got married and damned all worries about school gossip when Clary started making all her students call her Mrs. Roberts after summer break :)
> 
> find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
